


A Quest for True Love

by newtypeshadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Getting Together, Knight Bucky, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Misunderstandings, fairy tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: Sir Barnes has rescued Prince Clinton, fulfilling Queen Natasha’s quest to win his true love. Now he’ll return to her palace with his soon-to-be husband, and Tony will be left with his shattered heart.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	A Quest for True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> [iam93percentstardust](/users/iam93percentstardust) requested:
>
>> Knight Bucky meets fairy Tony on a quest to win the hand of a prince(ss). They become friends and Tony helps Bucky on his quest. But Tony starts to pull away after he finds out that Bucky's quest is to help him win his true love.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ 

Sir Barnes has rescued Prince Clinton, fulfilling Queen Natasha’s quest to win his true love. Now he’ll return to her palace with his soon-to-be husband, and Tony will be left with his shattered heart.

He knew better than to fall in love with a knight as good as Bucky. Knights never choose fairies, not over marrying royalty.

But Bucky asks Tony to come home with him and his prince, and Tony can’t refuse him.

He knows his unnatural silence worries Bucky. Tony’s trying, but his chatter is subdued, and his smiles don’t reach his eyes. It’s different knowing Bucky will never be his.

Clint makes up for Tony’s silence. He makes Bucky laugh and nudge Tony as if saying, “See how wonderful my true love is?” Unfortunately, Tony does—but Bucky deserves the best.

So Tony’s shocked when Bucky shoves _him_ to safety when the wyrm attacks, instead of his future husband. The battle is fierce, but Clint holds his own with his bow and arrows despite the gash in his leg Bucky should’ve prevented.

When Bucky checks on him—first!—after the battle, Tony can’t help questioning his priorities.

Bucky winces. “Please don’t tell Nat I let her true love get hurt ‘cause I was focused on mine.”

Wait. “Me?!”

Bucky’s eyes soften. “Of course it’s you, Tony. It was always you. Why’d you think I've been taking us the longest way home?”

Tony flounders. “Wanderlust? Fear of commitment? Mental deficiency?”

Bucky laughs.

Tony's answering smile reaches his eyes.


End file.
